Releasing Death: Return of a lover Forgive me
by Narvis
Summary: It's getting more excited, please review.Ps: Its chapter 4.


Releasing Death: Return of a lover.  
Part 4.  
Forgive me. Somewhere in China.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu watched her hometown burn out in the extremely high flames. Since the catastrophe came had it burned millions of houses down and killed over a 500.000 people. Panic and screams became a routine and it gave Xiaoyu more than a few shocks when homeless children screamed in her ears after their parents. It was a nightmare, truly. The now black sky was full of strange creatures with wings and sharp teeth. Some of her friends were already dead but she couldn't bury them, she had a lot to do. There were flames everywhere and in her arms laid a sick little girl with black pigtails just like hers. She smiled and began to run away but discovered that she couldn't escape without helping the others behind her, they needed help as much as the girl. "Someone, please help us" whispered Xiaoyu loud and looked on the little girls face, she was asleep. "Ling, over here!" yelled someone and beside her stood a young Korean man on a black motorcycle. He was tall and had red hair and something reminded her about another guy named Hwoarang but this guy could differently not be him! And if it were, when she would thank him later. "Who are you?" asked Xiaoyu. The young man gave her a look of familiar, but wait!. It could not be him. "Look, I'll try to help you as much as I can. Take my bike and get out of town, I'll find you again, trust me" answered Hwoarang quickly and steeped aside. A church failed down behind them and the chaos was rising with a great power. Nothing could possible stop it?  
  
In a dark wood walked a person, covered in a black cloak. Birds were flying away afraid of this dark spirit who lived in the person, everything was a mess. The face gave a full identity when the night saw it in the bright moonlight. The young woman smiled and took a thing up from her pocket, it looked like jewel in a pure blue crystal color, so beautiful and yet so scary. A light disappeared out in the night and the woman saw with her cold lifeless eyes into the dark shadows. "Show me your face." Out from the shadows jumped a man with a long sword who could cut a human in two pieces but the strange woman didn't noticed that, the only thing she cared about was that they would not be watched. The man took a look on her, deep blue hair and yellow eyes who shined in the dark. She was small and not too high but the most mysterious about her was her clothes. It looked like she was far away from her civilization but she had called him back so he didn't commented anything. "You have call me" answered he and the woman nodded in agreement. He wasn't sure but hadn't he seen her before? "Jen -Sang, warrior of life and death. I have call you because of this." The blue jewel flew into the air from the woman's hands and landed on the ground right in front of Jen-Sang. He picked it up and looked carefully on it. "The power within it is still active after all these years Jen-Sang. Take care of it for me and bring me to victory!." He when kneeled and mumbled something and a evil smile came across her face. "I will serve you Yuriana Hansenu, Angel of Darkness."  
  
A angry Jin Kazama entered the Mishima mansion with a skeptical smile on his face. Behind him walked Kazuya and Jun with tired faces, they need rest for the night. Jin felt that he was a little bit ridiculous with his so called "hate" for his father and now they worked together like a team, his mother was alive and himself? He was confused and needed answers of his own questions. A image of himself when he was a kid came by, he remembered that he wanted to see his father and grow up him just as other kids but he wasn't there. A noise brought him back to reality and he gave a sign to Kazuya and both of them stood in their fighting position. Someone gave a cry and Jin stormed into one of the rooms and saw a familiar face. Kazuya followed him with Jun and both of them gave a surprised gasp. On the floor laid Heihachi Mishima with blood on his chest, he screamed like a little girl and pointed on something beside him. "Get away from me!" yelled he and cried again. Kazuya watched the whole scene with a confusing look on his face. Jun kneeled next to Heihachi and studied his wound on the chest. "He is badly hurt, I can't help him," said Jun after a moment. Kazuya nodded and watched Jin who searched after something on the floor. "Who ever did this is gone" answered he quickly and looked down on his grandfathers scared face. Jun got up on her feet and shocked her head. His mothers gaze told Jin that Heihachi was murdered with cold blood and he realized that his grandfather knew something, about anything secret. "Welcome." A voice catched Kazuyas ears and he looked quickly after a sign of the speaker. Laughter gave him a ice feeling in his stomach but he still searched. Jun turned around the window and screamed suddenly. Jin and Kazuya looked confused on her and saw a black-white flash right in front of Jun who just stood there as a frozen statue. "Jin Kazama I see and Kazuya Mishima, what a sweetie surprise!" said the black-white flashlight. Jin felt like there where something who watched every move he did with his body. Kazuya gasped and laid his arms around Jun and looked very upset on the strange light. "Who the hell are you?" yelled he with a growing anger inside in him. Jin tried to walk towards him but he flew back and hit he wall badly. Yuriana Hansenu walked out of the light and smiled at both of them. Jin got up on his feet and Kazuya stood in his fighting distance. "Now, let's see how strong you are."  
  
¨¨¨¨Authors Note.¨¨¨¨: Okay, chapter 4 is done, sorry about the waiting but I have been so busy. Hope you like it. Next time: Big fight between Yuriana (the evil bitch) and Jin plus Kazuya (now this is really a big mouth shut!) Xiaoyu and Hwoarang will also have a scene in the story so just wait and see. 


End file.
